


your hands tremble through the pain you feel

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bones' Legendary Hands, Drabble, Gen, Temporary Character Death, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted on tumblr:<br/>MCCOY FINALLY BREAKS DOWN</p>
<p>
  <em>He can’t breath, couldn’t see past the tears burning his eyes as he stared down at the man on the white bed. Can’t see the bright blue of the mans eyes, line with fatigue and a heavy burden he hadn’t even started unravelling, can’t see the pale pallor of the man, see the sun brightness of his hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He can’t see Jim.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His hands are shaking.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hands tremble through the pain you feel

_**your hands shake through the pain you feel** _

His hands are shaking.

It takes him a moment to realise, fingers trembling as his shoulders hitch with the urge to sob. He continues looking at them, seeing the silver hypo they were wrapped out shaking in his grip.

It drops to the floor with a clatter.

He can’t breath, can't see past the tears burning his eyes as he stared down at the man on the white bed. Can’t see the bright blue of the mans eyes, line with fatigue and a heavy burden he hadn’t even started unravelling, can’t see the pale pallor of the man, see the sun brightness of his hair.

He can’t see Jim.

His hands are shaking.

His knees tremble, weak with exhaustion and fear and _pain_ , and they suddenly loosen, and he barely feels the sharp pain as his knees connect to sterile floor. Head and one arm pillowed on the immaculate bedspread of the biobed.

He keens, low and pained, deep in is throat feeling as if his heart was about to escape through his chest. His chest is heaving, shoulders struggling to keep up with his hitching breath as his cheeks burn with the hotness of his tears that have long been coming.

Jim is alright, he’s _alive_ , he’s back with him and he won’t let Jim die again, but it’s still so _painful_ , like a hook has been punched through his chest and into his heart through his sternum, pulling and breaking apart until all he wants to do is fall to the ground and let the pain use him as the puppet it craves.

His hands are shaking.

He buries his head into the arm pillowed on Jims biobed, shaking and trembling as his breath hitches and his throat convulses around the bile surfacing.

His fingers tangle weakly with Jims’ cool ones, and though it would usually bring a sense of comfort, the limp and cold digits in his meek grip only makes his shoulder hitch more.

He bites into his scrub sleeve to muffle his cries, heartbreaking in their intensity and he tries to quieten them.

His hands are shaking.


End file.
